


long live the king

by Anonymous



Series: king's castle [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Clothing Kink, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Cum play?, Double Anal Penetration, FE3H Kinkmeme, Fetish Clothing, Groping, Hand Jobs, Harness, I've heard it called "the magical pocket pussy", Lap Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sexy Clothing, Shibari, Teasing, Worship, magic sex toys, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: kinkmeme fill:Post Time Skip, Dmitri takes his castle back and is absolutely feral, especially in regards to sex. He wants to fuck 24/7, and the Blue Lions are too terrified of this new Dmitri to say otherwise so they end up as his sex toys+Hardcore fetish gear and they can't wear anything else++Dimitri loves eating cum from a used asshole- everyone has to cum in one of the ur Lions ass and dmitir dives in like it's his last meal+++Constantly making Ashe sit in his lap and he just cups his dick and squeezes/pets him++++Whatever weird kinky shit you can come up with, Dimitri has probably done it to or made the others do each other
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: king's castle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme, anonymous





	long live the king

**Author's Note:**

> this was hella fun to right, ngl. good job op for posting the prompt. didn't really get the feral part, but i tried. either way, dominant and playful dimitri is fun as hell and that's feral enough for me i guess.

Sylvain wakes up to the buzzing in his ass and the tight ring around his cock. It almost drives him wild as he’s still tied down to his bed. His arms and legs are stretched wide, the ropes on his cuffs still tight thanks to Dimitri’s bizarre strength. Struggling does practically nothing, the only part of his body he was able to move being his hips. He felt his cock shift and move about as he did so, hitting against his thighs and stomach.

When he shifted a certain way, he felt the buzzing pellet in his ass shift. He reacted to it pressing up against his prostate, the gag in his mouth muffling his cries of pleasure. Sylvain’s struggles against his bonds became wild, his hips constantly bucking as he fruitlessly chased after an orgasm the ring around his dick would not give him.

Light entered the room as the door creaked open. Sylvain looked towards the door with a muffled groan. A chill went down his spine as he saw Dimitri’s frame silhouetted by the light of the torches in the hallway. He could just barely make out the shine in the king’s blue eye as he slowly approached the foot of the bed. 

“Oh Margrave,” he purred, placing a hand on the redhead’s thigh, “you’re such a pretty sight to wake up to.”

Sylvain started pleading with Dimitri to cum, the gag muffling his words, but amplifying his desperation. The feral grin on Dimitri’s face showed his intentions clearly. Sylvain started shivering as the king started rubbing his fingers in a small circle on the inside of his thigh. “The sun has barely come up, Sylvain.” Dimitri chided, voice low and husky. “We shouldn’t rush celebrating your birthday.”

It was his birthday? Fuck, he was going to be ruined when he goes to sleep tonight.

“Either way,” his hands traveled higher and stroked the sensitive skin near his balls. “We have some time to kill. I got up early just to start your day off right.”

The snarky comment Sylvain would’ve said had he been ungagged flew out of his mind as Dimitri ran a finger down the length of his cock. Sylvain’s hips shot upward, and Dimitri forced them back down, straddling him now. He laid over Sylvain, the sensation of his clothes against his bare skin nearly driving him out of his mind. He barely realized when his gag was removed, the cold air of the room rushing into his mouth.

Dimitri smirked. “Speechless?”

Sylvain tried to rub against the king, mentally cursing the ring around his cock. “Please, Mitri-” He cried out before a finger was placed on his lips. He stared at Dimitri’s confident smile as he felt the man’s other hand reach down and undo the clasp on the ring.

Dimitri slowly got off of Sylvain, holding the base of the redhead’s cock with a grip tight enough to make sure that he didn’t cum. He planted a kiss on Sylvain’s forehead. “Happy birthday, Margrave.”

As soon as he let go, Sylvain saw stars as he came. Globs of cum shot out of his dick and landed on his upper body. His shout was incomprehensible, but Dimitri understood every note of it as Sylvain started coming down from his climax. 

Dimitri undid the knots tying Sylvain’s cuffs to the bedposts and muttered the incantation to stop the buzzing of the pellet. He pulled out the damp rag he brought with him and started cleaning him up. “Are you alright?”

Sylvain nodded, throat dry. “I could use some water.”

“I placed a pitcher and a glass on your desk last night.” Dimitri said, wiping at Sylvain’s neck. “Drink some as you get dressed in your robes.”

“Aye aye, my liege.” Sylvain said, stretching his limbs. “When should I be in the throne room?”

“Ten minutes.” Dimitri instructed, getting up from the bed. He tossed the damp rag into a basin of dirty clothes. “Do try not to touch yourself. I would hate to punish you on your birthday.”

Sylvain felt his cock stir at the mention of being punished. The dastard. “I will try my best, Your Highness.” He said, nodding his head. “Thank you for the present.”

Dimitri’s grin was so sharp it could have cut through the Lance of Ruin. “Please, don’t thank me for a gift you haven’t fully received.” Before the words could register, Dimitri was already out of the room, and Sylvain was left alone to sit at the edge of the bed.

Sylvain groaned. Today was going to either be torture or be a dream, and he could wait to figure it out. He got out of his bed and went to his dresser, ignoring his cock as it swung between his legs. Thankfully, the cold air of Faerghus helped to diminish his erection, making it more manageable. 

He pulled on a pair of briefs, readjusting his package to make sure he dressed to the left. He pulled out one of his Margrave robes and put it on. Realizing the low level of light in the room, he clapped his hands together and conjured up several floating candles so he could look in the mirror and make sure everything was in order.

The ensemble was held up over one shoulder, the strap of fabric going over his chest and connecting to the more substantial part of the robes. It was all one piece, and it practically molded to his skin, not unlike his past warlock robes in academy days. The whole thing ended in a flare around his thighs, showing off his figure from calvary riding. Sylvain knew that it was just long enough to cover his ass and bulge when he was standing perfectly still and straight, but in any other situation it would ride up and show everything.

Sylvain liked what happened when his robes shifted like that.

After getting ready for the day and drinking a glass of water, he made his way down to the throne room, casually nodding at every castle servant he passed. After a year of Dimitri’s reign, he’s grown used to the situation and revelled in the attention he got.

Hopefully, it being his birthday, he would get even more attention today.

* * *

Dimitri finds himself wanting to send a surplus of supplies to Almyra every time he looks at Dedue. Claude outdid himself with the instructions he had sent over when Dimitri had asked how to frame beauty with rope.

The art was apparently called shibari, and through their correspondence, Dimitri couldn’t help but be curious about how it looked. So when he asked for an example, Claude had sent over artwork of his husband lovingly trussed up with sturdy silk. Dimitri had almost immediately sent a response back asking for instructions and even more questions.

But after some practice, he was confident in the knots and their placement to try it on his vassal. When Dedue walked in, Dimitri had immediately instructed him to stand in the middle of the room as he prepared. Dimitri double checked the length of his rope before he looked back up to see that Dedue had followed his instructions.

Dedue, despite whatever he might say, was handsome. His face was rugged, and his stance and air was attractive. His body was very muscular, his time spent at the academy and in the war filling him out in ways that Dimitri could appreciate. He filled out the tight shorts Dimitri gave him to wear, his entire upper body exposed to the cold air. The muscle and dark color of his thighs were a gorgeous sight against the light gray of the shorts.

Dimitri shook his head to clear it before he got to work. He and Dedue had a lovely conversation as he started, calmly draping the rope around his shield’s shoulders. Dedue’s skin was warm as he tied knots down Dedue’s front, creating a lovely chain that went directly down the middle and just brought attention to the toned muscles of his chest and abs. As the chain approached Dedue crotch, Dimitri looked up. “Are you alright with this?”

“I am.” Dedue said, nodding.

Dimitri took the initiative and did one last knot, placing it right at the top of Dedue’s package. With a sigh, he took the two strands of rope and had it drape onto the package, hearing Dedue let out a shocked gasp as the rope jostled his bulge. Dimitri took a moment to appreciate that Dedue decided to wear nothing under the shorts, considering that the idea didn’t even occur to him.

Continuing on, he made a knot that sat right in between Dedue’s cock and hole, teasing the sensitive skin. Dimitri split the strands of rope, having them sit under both cheeks of his vassal’s ass, highlighting how firm and round they were. He tied a knot on each side of Dedue’s package, causing that part of the chain to tastefully frame his bulge. 

The imprint of Dedue’s dick in tight grey fabric and framed with blue rope was a sight that Dimitri believed to be one of the greatest in the world. His hands ran along every inch of those shorts, lightly groping the man and forcing him to quietly moan as he got harder and harder.

Dimitri stopped playing around and got back to work, continuing to guide the rope up Dedue’s body while avoiding his arms. The rope traveled over expanses of skin and muscle, all the while Dimitri made sure that it wasn’t constricting or hurting Dedue. As he finished tying the last knot, he couldn’t help but kiss Dedue’s collarbone, delighted at the shudder that rewarded him with. Emboldened by Dedue’s body language, Dimitri worked to pull down the waistband of the vassal’s shorts, releasing his dark cock. Dedue let out a sound between a hiss and a sigh as his dick was out, precum starting to drip from it’s tip. 

The king started lightly stroking it, holding Dedue up by his new rope harness as his knees started to give out from under him. Dedue fought to keep still like he usually did, legs shaking and heavy breathing belying how much pleasure he was actually feeling. Dimitri shifted himself so that he was behind the man, and with an incantation, he forced the plug in Dedue’s ass to start giving off light sparks, harmless enough not to do damage, but strong enough to be very pleasurable.

Dedue let out a moan and fell to his knees, his low resilience making him far more sensitive to the magic of the plug. Dimitri took a step back and drank in the sight of his vassal, panting and groaning as he came, spilling onto the stone of the floor. Luckily, none of his cum landed on him or what he wore.

Dimitri slowly knelt and held Dedue’s chin, giving him a peck on the lips. “Please, let me know when you are recovered.” He said, looking at the spilled seed on the ground. He could have Felix clean that up later. “I want to walk around the estate and show everyone how well you wear my colors.”

* * *

Ashe was so pretty as he took his spot on Dimitri’s lap. The thin mesh clung to his arms and thighs well, and Dimitri already found himself getting hard. Ashe simply sat side-saddle on his lap, leaning into Dimitri’s chest.

Sadly, his court couldn’t seem to be able to deal with themselves in a decent manner, and now he has to step up. “Kleiman.” He growled, revelling in the look of fear that fell across the man’s face. “What have I told you about insulting the people of Duscur?”

“N-Not to do it, my king.” Kleiman responded.

“And what have you just done?”

“I didn’t mean to. Please, Your Highness-”

Dimitri sat straight up, and the noble became silent. “I think you need to learn your lesson, Kleiman. My kingdom is not the same one your father is used to. Dedue-”

Dedue nodded, and quickly dragged the man out of the room. Dimitri smiled as he spent a few moments thinking about what punishments he could dole out later, but he forced himself to focus back on the court. “Does anyone else wish to make a comment about our friendly neighbors?”

Everyone in the room immediately shook their heads.

Dimitri placed his hands on Ashe’s hips. “Good. Is there anything left on the agenda?” No one responded. “Very well. You are dismissed.”

The nobles all got up and started filing out of the room. Dimitri casually eyed Felix and Sylvain as they left, appreciating their physique. 

He was distracted by Ashe’s squirming. “And where do you think you are going?” He asked the archer.

Ashe blushed. “Am I not dismissed?”

Dimitri felt his smile turn predatory, using his grip on Ashe’s waist to twist the archer into sitting on one knee. “I find myself bored,” he said casually, noting the small hiss that escaped Ashe’s lips as he was moved. One of Dimitri’s hands traveled around to Ashe’s front, to the part of his outfit where there was no fabric and his dick was not covered up. “I would love for you to-” he brushed it, and Ashe shivered. “-entertain me.”

“O-Of c-course, Dimitri.” Ashe said, lightly grinding himself down onto Dimitri’s leg. Thanks to the light fabric of Dimitri’s pants and the design of Ashe’s suit, Dimitri could feel the small plug in the archer’s hole. “You don’t have a meeting soon, do you?”

Dimitri had an emissary from one of his allies in a few minutes. But Ashe was so adorably when he was caught off-guard. “I do not.” He lied, letting his other hand travel to one of Ashe’s cheeks so he could grope him.

Ashe groaned at the action. He was so wonderfully pliable under Dimitri’s hands, as reliable as his bowstring. Dimitri loved when Ashe could spend time on his lap, his moans and whimpers the greatest instrument that Dimitri had a proficiency for. 

And the fabric he was wearing, dear Goddess, Dimitri needed to give a raise to the tailor. The tight mesh bodysuit clung to Ashe like a second skin, a constant tease at acting like it concealed the archer’s lithe frame. The big cut outs of the suit around the crotch, ass, and nipples made it perfect, letting whoever wore it know they were at the king’s mercy.

Unfortunately for Ashe, Dimitri was not in a merciful mood, content to sit on his throne and tease Ashe’s nipples for a while. Ashe whimpered, trying to close his legs but finding himself unable to as Dimitri’s thigh was stopping him. “Dima...”

“Yes, Ashe?” Dimitri asked, lightly pinching a nipple.

Ashe panted, and his erection bobbed in the air. “I- I’m so close…”

Dimitri stopped working his body, only allowing his leg to touch Ashe. He’s so loyal, it made his heart sing like the sounds Ashe makes. He chuckles as he reaches to the side, grabbing the ring that Ashe was so used to at this point. “Thank you for following the rules, Ashe.” He said, feeling Ashe shake as he slid the ring down to the base of the sniper’s dick. “Such a good knight. Your king is so proud of you.”

Ashe craned his neck to give him a shaky smile as his hips fluttered in a way that let Dimitri know that he just had a ruined orgasm, the semen flowing out of him instead of being ejected. “Thank you, Your Highness.”

Dimitri smiled back, using his fingers to clean up as much cum as he could before it ruined Ashe’s clothes. He brought his hand up to Ashe and was proud when Ashe immediately started licking his fingers. Dimitri was practically as hard as a rock now thanks to Ashe’s enthusiasm. “You’re welcome.”

One of the royal messengers entered the room, and with very little stuttering, announced the emissary Dimitri had been expecting. Ashe started blushing as Dimitri undid the fastenings of his pants. “Dimitri…”

“All you’ll have to do is sit, my love.” Dimitri promised, freeing his cock and placing a little bit of lubricant on to help Ashe ease on. He gently reached in between the cheeks of Ashe’s ass and fiddled with the plug just to hear Ashe moan before he pulled it out. “Besides, I expect this meeting to go quick. It will be as if no time has passed at all.”

Ashe groaned as Dimitri guided him down onto his dick, the length of the prince filling him up nicely. Dimitri bucked his hips up into the tight heat once, just to make sure Ashe would be at his post for as long as Dimitri wanted him to be. Soon, the two were back on the throne, and Dimitri smirked at the messenger, who was still standing there. “Call in the emissary, please.”

* * *

The royal tailor outdid themselves for Easter. Dimitri simply must meet the citizen who has such deep insights into his wants and desires.

The scowl on Felix’s face is the only thing that threatens to ruin the gorgeous sight he’s a part of. But Felix has always been aggressively against Dimitri, even after he was so nice to give everyone the pleasure that they deserved. Dimitri couldn’t understand it, but he could work past it.

Besides, the Duke made a lovely spectacle. His costume is reminiscent from last year’s uniform for Easter: a simple combination of leotards and fishnets that barely covered up chests and asses while still framing the great thigh muscles of his closest confidants.

No, this year’s uniform is shoulder sleeves and stockings, all cut with the same lines that imply leotards. But the lack of the fabric, the grand expanse of skin from the top of a man’s pecs to his midthigh enough to nearly drive Dimitri wild.

When Dedue met him for the morning report, Dimitri immediately had all royal business cancelled. He spent the rest of the morning hunting down the other three, tracing muscles and reaching for exposed skin with a hunger that even surprised him. The exposed asses and dicks were magnets for his attention, and each of his confidants had come at least once before an idea flew into Dimitri’s head when he heard Felix grumbling.

Which is how the assassin found himself in this situation. In that glorious uniform that left everything out, limbs tied and attached to a wooden frame that Dimitri had specially made for him ages ago. Spread=eagle and upright in the throne room, his shouts muffled by the gag in his mouth. His eyes still showed his feisty nature though, and Dimitri smiled at the man from his throne.

“You look amazing, Fe.” He said, still drinking in the sight before him. “Doesn’t he, Ashe?”

Ashe nods, not trusting himself to not moan as Dimitri continued to lightly stroke him.

“Dedue?”

Dedue’s hands were fists at his side as the magical plug and cock ring teased him. “He is.” The shield managed to croak out. “You’ve made a wise choice, Your Highness.”

“He’s very pretty.” Sylvain cuts in, shaking with pleasure at the Margrave’s desk. “You’ve outdone yourself, Dimitri.”

Dimitri nodded. “Thank you. However...” He snapped his fingers, and a familiar toy fell into his hands. Felix’s eyes widened, and he started struggling harder, his yelling from behind the gag getting ever so louder. The grin on Dimitri’s face grew wider as he slid the magical gloryhole onto Ashe’s dick, substituting his hand for the toy.

Ashe started moaning as his dick became enveloped in tight heat, and as he thrusted into it, Felix’s screams turned into moans as he felt Ashe fuck him, the portable gloryhole decorated the the Fraldarius Crest to let everyone in the castle know that it was connected directly to his ass.

Thanks to Dimitri’s earlier teasing, it did not take long for Ashe to cum, the seed he spilled inside of the toy immediately being warped into Felix’s ass. The assassin’s legs gave out from under him at the feeling of the warm liquid.

When Dimitri was certain that every drop of cum had left the archer, he smirked, took it off of Ashe’s dick, and held it out to the side. “Dedue, if you please.”

Dedue nearly choked on his thanks as he snatched the toy, practically on the edge. He slammed into Felix’s hole with passion, looking at the man to see if he was alright. With a weak nod to keep going, Dedue fell into a rhythm, using both his hands and his hips to drive himself into the toy. Felix was holding himself up with his arms now, shaking as Dedue’s length practically went into his stomach.

After a few minutes Dedue growled, the sound causing nearly everyone in the room to cross their legs. “Dimitri, please-”

As soon as the blond snapped his fingers, the ring at the base of Dedue’s cock loosened, and Dedue came, splattering Frlix’s insides and mixing with Ashe’s cum. Felix also came at the same time, his dick painting the ground in front of him as his hips jerked forwards.

Dedue pulled out of the toy and gave it back to Dimitri, shakily thanking the king as he did so. Dimitri smirked as he got the toy back, pulling his own dick out. He made eye contact with Sylvain as he thrust into the toy. “You know, Sylvain,” he started, setting a light rhythm in his strokes to tease and torture a squirming Felix. “The dance you performed during the last gala was exquisite.”

Sylvain’s eyes were filled with hunger. “Thank you, Your Highness.” He said, standing up and bowing. His dick bobbed with the motion. “May I request a form of reward?”

Dimitri raised a hand. “Say no more, Margrave. I will name your reward.” Dimitri pointed at Felix. “Let us both take the Duke. I assume you still remember how to pleasure him, right?”

In response, Sylvain simply walked over and tweaked one of Felix’s nipples, forcing the blue-haired man to moan. The grins that the king and the margrave shared were vicious.

Without a word said aloud, Sylvain immediately lined himself up and thrusted into Felix’s hole. Dimitri kept an eye on the two to both check on Felix’s health and time his strokes so that either he and Sylvain were thrusting into Felix at any given time. With Sylvain’s hands also constantly running up and down Felix’s body, teasing his nipples, and whispering in his ear, Felix was boneless in pleasure, only being held up by the redhead and the frame. The sound of grunting filled the air as the three continued to work at it, and Dimitri felt his climax gaining on him.

He purposely slowed his strokes down until he matched with Sylvain’s hearing Felix’s moans grow even more passionate as they both were inside of him, as they both came in him at the same time. Both of them pulled out at the same time, and Dimitri calmly placed Ashe down on the ground next to the throne as he stood up and started walking over to Felix.

He cupped the duke’s face as he approached, taking in the sight of Felix coming down from a second orgasm, a treat for the man. He smiled as he walked around the frame to his own treat. Cum was barely starting to trickle out of Felix’s hole, and as Dimitri got close, he gave it a small lick and revelled in the taste.

This was the best impromptu celebration he’s ever come up with. They should do this again next year with Ashe in the frame. Or Dedue. The uniforms shouldn’t be wasted for only one day too.

As Dimitri started on his Easter feast, he decided he could work it out later. He was still alive as king, and as they say, long live the king.


End file.
